


Cherry

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Big Beautiful Woman, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait counts her blessings and kisses her girlfriend. A gift for <a href="zoomalark.tumblr.com">Zoomie</a> and originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=18993095#t18993095">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

Tina's got a room at the Rexford: a bureau, an old roll-top desk, and a king-sized mattress on a dark wooden frame. She's in Goodneighbor often enough that the watchmen spare her a nod and a smile as she passes by. Even the drifters like her, and Cait's been around long enough to know that drifters don't like _anybody_.

It helps that Tina is Hancock's darling, even though she don't swing that way. Not into ghouls and not into men--and lately, not into anybody but Cait.

Cait has no idea what she did to deserve Tina. The other woman is sweet, patient, undemanding. Painfully conventional, maybe a little dull--but that's not a _bad_ thing, necessarily. Cait's had plenty of excitement in her life, none of it pleasant. After a rotten childhood and a worse adolescence, a quiet adulthood seems like a panacea, a cure-all. There are worse things than domesticity, then slow days and uneventful mornings. And that's what she and Tina are working towards, _that_ is the life they're building together. Just as soon as the Institute's been dealt with.

But that confrontation is months away, and Tina is pulling Cait down onto her wide bed and kissing her so sweetly. She cradles Cait's jaw in her hands, holding her steady while she presses their lips together. Her mouth is velvet against Cait's, kissing her and pulling away and kissing her again, her dark eyes glazed with pleasure. She kisses lazily, pausing for breaths and laughter, smiling against Cait's mouth.

"Love you," she whispers, then pulls Cait down to continue the kiss.

Cait moans against her lips, rolling her hips against Tina's and licking into her mouth in a fruitless attempt to hurry her along. Tina won't be rushed, takes her time and deepens the kiss, her tongue sliding over Cait's as her hands travel the length of Cait's arms. Tina's hands find Cait's, and they clasp hands as they kiss, tilting their heads so their noses don't bump.

Tina kisses her, and Cait decides that her mouth tastes like roses. There are no flowers in the Commonwealth--the fountains are dry and the roses over--and Cait has never seen or smelled or touched tasted a rose, but they exist as pictures in books and on seed packets. She like the idea of them, the pictures of plump blossoms with lush petals, red or pink or white and brighter than any living thing in the Wasteland. She imagines they'd taste like Nuka Cherry--her only reference for something so _red_.

That's what kissing Tina is like. Gentle and sweet as old-world fruits, familiar. Feels like a luxury, even though it's an everyday thing, now. Cait kisses back and resolves that she will never take the other woman for granted, not after all they've been through together.

"Darlin'," Cait says, pushing a lock of Tina's curly hair out of her face. "Darlin', I love you so much. You're incredible."

Tina smiles, radiant, and Cait can't resist kissing her again. The other woman's fingers knot in Cait's red hair, and Tina gasps when Cait catches her bottom lip between her teeth. It's a sweet sound, and Cait bites her again, teasing with her teeth and soothing with her lips and tongue. Tina is _so_ sensitive, so responsive, pink and flushed and overwhelmed even though they're both still fully clothed.

"Can I take yer shirt off, beautiful?"

Tina nods, and Cait undoes her buttons, peeling her flannel back to reveal a dingy undershirt, trimmed with lace. Mouth on Tina's, she runs her fingertips down the other woman's torso. Her body is soft and plush under Cait's wandering hands, and she gasps when Cait squeezes one of her plump tits. Tina wraps her arms around Cait's neck and kisses her more insistently, urging her along with tiny gasps and moans.

Cait's hands slip under the hem of Tina's undershirt, and she pushes it up to expose her soft belly and the trail of dark hair that leads down from her navel. Tina's body is fuller and softer than most women's, and Cait can't resist her thick thighs and soft tummy. There are hard, defined muscles underneath the fat, but Tina is gloriously soft. Her skin is covered in silvery stretchmarks and downy, baby-fine hairs, and she is beautiful.

Their mouths meet again, soft and gentle. Tina's eyes are shining, her eyelashes are black lace. She smiles up at Cait, breathless, lips kiss-swollen. "Keep touching me," she says.

"Rather watch you touch yourself." Cait kisses her again, and Tina's eyelashes fluter against her cheek like butterfly wings.

"I could do that," says Tina. "So long as I got to watch you, watching me."

"Of course," and Cait sits up, undoes her own belt. They undress themselves, fumbling, too eager to put on a show for one another, and they settle beside one another on the bed. Cait's body is hard where Tina's is soft, muscular and scarred, but Tina's gaze is adoring, worshipful. Grinning, Cait puts two fingers in her mouth and sucks. She's plenty wet--doesn't _need_ the extra moisture--but Tina blushes so pretty as Cait slides her spit-slicked fingers down her body and parts her lips.

Cait touches herself slowly, languidly, spreads her legs a little wider to make sure that Tina's got a good view. The other woman is a little shy, her knees almost touching as she pushes a finger into herself, spreading her slick around.

"You look so nice like that," Cait drawls, shivering as she slides her calloused fingertips over her clit. "I could look at you all day, beautiful."

Tina reddens. She masturbates with both hands, her breasts pressed forwards between her arms, perky and pink as the rest of her. Her eyes flick from Cait's face to her chest to her hands and her cunt, fixated on the frantic movement of Cait's fingers over her inner lips.

"You look good too," Tina mumbles. "You make me so wet."

"I do, do I?" Cait chuckles, draws a rough circle around her clit with her thumb. "You like lookin' at this body? You thinkin' about all the things I could do to ya?"

Tina nods. "I like looking at _you_ ," she says, swallowing. "And just...thinking about you. About everything we've done--" She breaks off in a gasp.

"Like that time in the Radstorm?" Cait prompts. "Had you on your back in that little shack, all spread out?"

"Yes," says Tina. "The first time you--" she blushes, biting her lip. She's not much good at dirty talk, gets so shy when it comes to using the words to describe the things she wants. She's more than a little repressed, but Cait finds it endearing.

"First time I licked your cunt?"

Tina blushes scarlet and whimpers, hip bucking against her hand. "Yeah," she says breathless. "You licked me."

"And you tasted so good, baby," Cait purrs. "Like Nuka Cherry." Sge licks her lips, touches herself more urgently. Won't be long now. "You came so loud I thought those Brotherhood arseholes'd hear us up on their blimp. I love listenin' to you come."

The other woman whines. She's close, too, her motions are erratic. Her fingers press and tease and spread, and then she comes against her hand, crying out loud enough to echo in the small room. Cait surges forward to kiss her through it, swallowing her moans as she hits her own climax, only moments after Tina.

They linger like that a moment longer, fingers sticky with their arousal, arms and legs tangled together. They're flushed and sweating, trembling as they hold another, kissing sweet and gentle.

"Love you," whispers Tina.

"Love you too," says Cait, and she still doesn't understand what she's done to deserve a woman like Tina. But maybe it's not about deserving, maybe it's about belonging, and Cait is _certain_ that she belongs with Tina.


End file.
